Computers, laptops, phones, tablets and other devices are often attached to peripherals or other devices using cords. For example, users plug headphones into mobile devices, they plug mobile devices into projectors or televisions, or they may plug mice into laptops for easier navigation through user interfaces. Regardless of the reason, many devices, including PCs and televisions often have cords or wires running from one connection to another. These wires and cords often get tangled and create an unsightly mess behind the devices. Existing solutions, including Velcro straps and plastic tightening straps, are unsightly and/or do not allow for flexible repositioning.